Gekko Mail
by Narukokun
Summary: Stoner's created a new section in RayOut for your fan mail and Q&A. Leave fan mail to be posted in RayOut in reviews section and The Gekko crew will answer it for you. Don't own Eureka seveN. Rated T just to be safe. Read first chapter for good explantion
1. RayOut issue 1

_Hey everybody! Stoner here with the new edition of RayOut. I've chosen to add a new feature to the mag this month and for the rest of the issues. There will be a new section in the mag called _Gekko-mail_. Do you have any questions for the members of the Gekko-state? Well this is where you can send em' and we'll answer them for you. If you have any direct questions for a certain member then just write who it's for other wise i'm sure everyone will have an answer for you. If there's something you wanna know just mail it in dude. Well thats about it. next time this space will have your Q/A'a in it. RayOut._


	2. RayOut Issue 2

_Whoa! It seems we got some response to last months issue and now we got a few letters. Lets all give a shout out to Gidget for getting Dominic and Anemone to be able to respond to your questions. It seems that this new coloum is getting quite popular so i'll try to put out as many responses as I can._

_-Stoner_

My first question goes to Miss Talho (by the way, congratulations on having your baby!) well ever since I saw you cook for Holland in the second manga book, I've been wondering how your cooking skills have been coming along (since you tore up the kitchen last time, only to give up and make a cup of ramen)?

My second question goes to Eureka and Renton. I've been wondering, since all the battles are done with, how are you two doing? Do you guys sleep in the same bed now? Do you plan on having any children of your own, besides the three little devils ? Would you want a boy or a girl?

My third question is for the lovely Anemone and Dominic (though I'm unsure if you can get this to them Stoner). How are you two doing as a couple? Are you still upset over the END's death, or have you moved on? Where are you two staying now? And of course, how's Gulliver doing?

And my final question goes to you, Stoner my man. You know, I've noticed that lately love is in the air. There's Anemone and Dominic, Eureka and Renton, Talho and Holland, and even Moondoggy and Gidget. So what about you, my writer of truths? Do you have anyone special? Anyone in the past that you hold dear?

Well, that'll be it. For now that is. Hope to hear from you soon, and keep it real!

Oh, and send my love to the three devils .

Yours Truly,  
Light Deschain

**Talho: Thank you. I think my cooking has imporved. Holland hasn't complain yet but i've never seen him actually _eating _the food I make...at least my cleaning skills have imporved .**

**Eureka: Please don't say that. They are really quite nice...**

**Renton: T-the s-same b-b-bed!? A-and...(foaming at the mouth)...**

**Anemone: You really think i'm pretty? Thanks were doing just great! If it wasn't for theEND then I geuss we wouldn't be here right now so i'm very thankful.**

**Dominic: Anemone and I managed to get back to Bellforest and we live there now in a small house on a hill over looking the town. Gulliver is just as fat as ever and i'm still not completely sure what it is yet.**

**Stoner: Oh a question for the editor eh? Yes I have but one love. I'm sure you've seen heard of her before. They say a camera is a photograpers best friend.**

Hmm... Interesting idea. I'll bite...

Ahem...

Dear Renton,  
What's the most embarassing mistake you've made since joining Gekko-State?

Dear Holland, Are the rumors about what Renton and Eureka were caught doing in the Nirvash's cockpit true?

Dear Stoner,  
So why DO they call you "Stoner" anyway?

Tetsu Deinonychus

**Renton: T.T (crys) There are too many too count.**

**Holland: Got that right you little screw-up. Oh yeah it's true. As long as he cleaned up his mess I don't really care though.**

**Renton: H-Holland! W-what are you talking about?! (blush)**

**Holland: Just make sure you scrub down the seats.**

**Stoner:** **I sniffed too many permanent markers as a kid.**

Hm,my turn.  
Dear Dominic and Anemone(and Gulliver),  
How are you?Are you alive?Have you grown Dominic(I say this because I worry about your insanely short height for a 20-year-old)?And is Gulliver okay?And are you married?And am I asking too many questions?

Dear Holland and Talho,  
How are you?What do you do for a living?And what's your baby's name and is it a male or a female?Congrats on being proud parents.Good luck with parenting!

Dear Eureka and Renton,  
Are you both okay?Are you with your kids happily in Bellforest or have you rejoined Gekkostate?And how's Axel and the kids anyway?

Sincerely Nekochanoftheworld

**Anemone: Duh! Course we're alive. I need to put Gulliver on a diet. My little snokkums is getting to cute for his bed.**

**Dominic: That was suppose to be a secret...(sips milk)...you are really asking alot of questions.**

**Holland: You should know what I do for a living if you buy this magazine. I don't need to tell you twice but i will anyway. I'm the leader of the Gekko-State and full time father.**

**Talho: The baby is a boy. Unfortunately we haven't named him yet. We are waiting for the perfect name.**

**Renton: I don't think we ever really left the Gekko-State but if we did, I'm sure Holland will let us join again. **

**Eureka: The children are living with Grandpa Axel in Bellforest right now. I'm sure they miss us and we miss then too. I hope there're having lots of fun.**

_Well that all i have for this month's issue. Don't forget to send you fan letters in and I'll be sure to put them in next months issue of RayOut! Later. -Stoner_

_A/N I'm sorry if the baby thing was wrong but i don't think the gender or name of the baby was ever released. Jya ne!_


	3. RayOut Issue 3

_Moshi moshi (1). Stoner here. Everybody is really exicted for this months issue of RayOut. I've got a whole new set of questions from the fans (you guys). Lets give a shout put for Gidget for getting Dominic and Anemone back again to answer you questions. Keep sending in those letters, I haven't gotten enough pictures of Renton going into cardiac arrest._

_- Stoner _

Dear Renton and Eureka,  
Do you "do stuff" at night?

Dear Dominic and Anemone,  
Are you planing on getting maried? Any kids on the way?

Dear Talho and Holland,  
Congrats on the baby! Will we get a name next month?

Dear the entire Gekko State,  
How's life on the Gekko? Is a baby a newsence to everyone?

Signed,  
Chelso  
-  
P.S Wee! How fun!

**Renton: S-s-stuff...w-what ever d-do you m-mean? **

**Eureka: ...Stuff?**

**Renton: Eureka!! D-don't look at the letter! D-d-don't even come any closer!**

**Talho: Whats wrong Renton? Skyfish got your tongue?**

**Renton: N-nothing like that Miss Talho, what I mean is that...**

**Eureka: Renton, do you want to do 'stuff' at night?**

**Renton: (foam at mouth, enters cardiac arrest)**

**Stoner: Yosh!(2) -snap- More pictures for the mag.**

-10 minutes later-

**Anemone: Hey Dominic? What does she mean 'getting married'?**

**Dominic: Your kidding me...I'll explain it to you later Anemone. Don't expect an answer to the other question at this rate.**

**Talho: Thank-you. We have named the baby as a matter of fact. Ha ha but i'm gonna be mean. I'll tell you his middle name this month and his first name next month. His middle name is 'Dewey' after Holland's brother.**

**Holland: See. I'm not completely heart-less.**

**Hap: You wanna know if the baby is a bother. Hell it won't shut up.**

**Matthieu: All it does is cry. **

**Hilda: And when it's not crying, it stinks up the whole ship.**

**Moondoggie: I've never smelt anything soo bad before.**

**Gidget: I haven't left my room in days.**

**Holland: All I can say is that he doesn't get it from me.**

**Talho: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**Holland: Well you know, I don't have that...'problem' like you do.**

**Talho: WILL YOU SHUT UP?! (smacks Holland)**

**Matthieu: Ohh you've been owned...**

I return!  
Dear Holland and Talho,  
So it's a boy?Name him after the parent's father he strongly resembles.Just a suggestion.

Dear Renton and Eureka,  
Are you going to have your own kids?The more the merrier they say!

Dear Dominic and Anemone,  
How much does Gulliver weigh and has he ever broken one of your body parts?And do you plan on getting kids?  
P.S. Seriously,how tall are you Dominic?

Dear Stoner,  
Why did you sniff markers?!

Dear entire Gekkostate crew,  
The baby must be a big change,so I have to ask:Do Holland and Talho shove the responsibilities(i.e. diapers)on you or do they do it themselves?

Sincerely,UniversaNekochan

**Holland: We've already named the baby thank-you. (A/N Please make sure your sentances make sense when you read them T.T)**

**Eureka: Renton is still sleeping...**

**Gidget: I wouldn't call it sleeping Eureka...**

**Talho: I don't think Maurice, Maeter and Linck would be comfortable with any more brothers or sisters. They may get jealous if Eureka spends too much time with a new child.**

**Anemone: My cute widdle Gulliver has never hute anyone in his life.**

**Dominic: I beg to differ. That thing looks normal but it weighs a TON! Theres no way you can tell how much it weighs by looking and I'm not about to find out for sure. Reminder to self: DON'T EVER PICK UP GULLIVER AGAIN! I think I threw out my back.**

**Anemone: Gulliver's not heavy. That just means you need to work out more...and drink some more milk.**

**Domonic: Anemone! Shh, shh, keep it down.**

**Anemone: What? All I'm saying is that you could stand to grow a bit taller. I mean your only 1-...**

**Domonic: Anemone!! **

**Stoner: Back when I was a kid, you either reffed or got high and I don't mean on the trapar waves. There was this gang that would stuff all sorts of highs into markers and sell them off. I, on the other hand, only did it for a few days then blew it off. I learned to reff after that but because of my history, I got my nickname, Stoner.**

**Hilda: Talho and Holland don't shove too much onto us. They remember that we have other things to take care of then babysit all day. I've changed quite a few diapers though. **

**Moondoggie: As long as there is enough closepins, I don't really mind.**

**Gidget: My nose is too sensitive. I don't leave my room unless absolutely necessary when baby stink is around.**

Thanks Stoner to take the time to answer to RayOut fans, I've squeal hysterically when I heard I could found answers to my questions! I have so many questions!

The first one is to Moondoggie: Before you began to piloting the Gekko-Go, when was the last time you pilot anything? I also wanted to know what "special mission" you had to know when you first entered Gekko-State? You know, the same kind of " special mission" that Renton had to do when he began to be a member of Gekko-State.

My next question is to Holland and Hap: I heard you too were childhood friend, is that true?And if it is, when you were young, what kind of games did you play together? When and how did you too met?

I have a question for Maurice, Maeter and Linck: when you will be older, what do you want to do? Maurice seems to like photography, maybe he will be a futur Stoner!

I have a question that Dominic and Anemone will probably be able to answer: How is captain Jurgens? Is he doing fine with raising Dewey's kids (or Ageha squad member)? I sure think that it's hard to do this!

To Dominic and Anemone: I've read in the RayOut Issue 2 that know you live in Bellforest. What are you two doing for job? Have you quit the Izumo military to have a normal life? Do you often visit Axel and the kids?

I think I will stop right now, I have so many questions so it could keep continuing like this for a long time! I hope you will be able to answer my questions, Stoner, thanks again for doing this. I love you so much!

Gimpyslair

**Moondoggie: Umm the last time I piloted anything...before i came to the Gekko I used to pilot a carrier for a moving company as a part-time job.**

**Hap: Doggie's 'special mission'? Do you mean the hazing mission.**

**Gidget: Oh man, I remember that. It was so funny!**

**Moondoggie: You guys swore never to speak of it again!**

**Hilda: Really? I don't remember that.**

**Moondoggie: Come on you guys, don't say anything about it.**

**Stoner: I still got the pictures if you wanna see them.**

**Gidget: Gimme!! I gotta see those again!**

**Hap; I can't say much but lets just say it involved a paper bag, a jumpsuit (same one Doggie was wearing in episode 7), miso ramen, and a can of spray cheese.**

**Moondoggie: Hap!**

**Hap: Hey. I didn't give any details.**

**Holland: Yeah it's true. Hap and I have been friends since we were three. We didn't really paly any games. Most of the time we would reff. We lived close together when we were younger and like most parents who whated there kids to have friends, we would see alot of each other.**

**Maurice: I like taking pictures alot.**

**Stoner; Yup. Maurice reminds me of myself at this age but you know with out the markers.**

**Maeter: I wanna be just like Mama.**

**Linck: I don't wanna be a barfer like Papa (3).**

**Renton: Hey!**

**Dominic: Captain Jurgens? I think he's having trouble raising those kids. He said he would raise then as redemption for blindly following orders for so long. But he's good to them, and they seem to be growing better, less scary personalites.**

**Anemone: We both work for Axel Thurston now. He's really good to us considering what's happened so far. I'm also making Dominic take cartography classes. (A/N Cartography: learning how to not get lost.)**

**Dominic: I'm learning how to manage and repair the small stuff, nothing too big yet. We're trying to live as normal a life can get but every so often, if the military needs our help, we don't waste time. **

**Stoner: Umm, Thanks. I guess it's good to see I have a fan girl.**

_(1) Moshi Moshi translates to a greeting, most likly Hello._

_(2) Yosh is pretty much like saying " All Right!" with lots of expression._

_(3) Papa refers to Renton, as in the end of the series, the children start to call Renton their 'Papa'._

_A/N Wow. Thanks for all the letters you guys. keep sending then in okay. I'm really glad to see that people are enjoying this. You should know that i can't update unless i have at least 3 or more reviews/letters to get the Gekko crew to answer. So Review Review Review. Thanks. Jya ne._


	4. RayOut Issue 4

_Moshi Moshi. Stoner here. It seems that this is becoming really popular so in next issue, I'm gonna have a surprise for you. Look forward to it. You already know who to thank for getting Dominic and Anemone back once more so I shant need to mention it anymore. Don't forget to send in those letters!_

_-Stoner_

To Renton: Why do you freak out so much when someone asks you a perverted question or says something perverted?

To everyone: Have any of you ever read a lemon fanfic?

From, No one in particular.

**Renton: Well,umm...it's..umm...it's h-hormones. Yeah thats it hormones.**

**Talho: That not it. Your just a big baby, who's too immature to admit his problems.**

**Renton: That's not it I swear!**

**Talho: Oh so it's not hormones. Well then Renton pray tell us what it is.**

**Renton: That's not what I meant at all, or maybe it is what I meant, but then I'd be saying that what i meant in the first place wasn't true...**

**Holland: We've lost him.**

**Hilda: Lemon fanfic?**

**Eureka: Lemon?**

**Matthieu: What's a fanfic?**

**Mischa: ...Don't look at me! **

**Linck: Lemons are yucky!**

**Maeter: There sour!**

**Maurice: Limes tastes better. (A/N Haha thats kinda funny if you look really hard.)**

**MoonDoggie:...umm I did.**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Moondoggie: Or rather, I wrote one. Here's a copy.**

**Everyone: oO...What the hell.**

**Matthieu: AHHH!! MY EYES, THEY BURN!**

**Hilda: I think I'm gonna be sick.**

**Gidget: What the hell is wrong with you Doggie? How could you even write that, and with Holland and...and...**

**Moondoggie: You mean Renton.**

**Gidget: AHHHHH!**

**-20 minutes later-**

Heh, this sounds like fun.

To Renton: I thought you had become a man, what's with the fainting and emberassment?

To Eureka: Are your wings ornamental or can you move them? if so do they have a function?

To Anemone: Are those red lines in your eyes gone or are they still there?

To Dominic: What's wrong with being short?

To everyone: Are you irritated with Stoner that he's started this thing and you have to answer all our questions?

-Compact

**Renton:...so if i was telling the truth the first time then I would have been telling the truth about the second thing too, right? No the secong thing was wrong the only thing that was true was the first thing. Come to think of it wasn't there a third thing...**

**Eureka: Renton, Renton, wake up.**

**Hilda: He's not even sleeping.**

**Eureka: I've never tried to move my wings before. Let me try...Ah they're moving! Renton look, look I'm flying!**

**Renton:...If there was a thrid thing then was it true or not and if there wasn't a third thing then what about the second thing? What was that all about anyway? I'm starting to forget...**

**Eureka: Renton look.**

**Renton:...Huh, oh my god, Eureka your flying!**

**Anemone: Red lines on my eyes...Hey Dominic! Take a look at my eyes will yea.**

**Dominic: They're beautiful. What am I looking for though?**

**Anemone: Any red lines?**

**Dominic: Yes but they only add too your beauty.**

**Anemone: Oh stop.**

**Dominic: I don't have a problem with being short because I know I'm not short.**

**Holland: A little.**

**Talho: Just a tad.**

**Moondoggie: No one liked my story...**

**Hilda: Only slightly.**

Hey stoner, well i won't waste time, got some good ones

1 Dominic seems want everyone to think he's really short, instead of just telling them he's only 16 (at least in the anime) why is that?

2 Misha, Talho, Gidgit, Hilda, ANYONE! Did any of you actually explane the concept of sex and children (and abstinence) to Eureka?!?!?!

3 Renten and Eureka, what did you two do for sleeping arrangements after landing? Sleeping together is nothing to be ashamed of, i mean as long as you aren't "sleeping together" as in question #2 i know you two didn't go at it.

well i've got more but they best be saved for later,  
LT. Blue Reffish

**Dominic: That question doesn't even make sense. But to clear it up I'm not short -sips milk- And I'm not 16, I'm 20. **

**Mischa: Well, Eureka seems to understand that she has the ability to bare children but I don't think we need to explain the concept of sex to her as we don't seem to have a problem in that field.**

**Renton: What's that suppose to mean?!**

**Holland: It's means your gonna be a virgin for life.**

**Renton: What!? I..um..ahh...quit teasing me.**

**Renton: When we landed...Ah! I didn't think about it until now but we were sleep pretty close together for awhile. Ahhahah what would make you think i'd do anything perverted anywhy? I'd never do anything to hurt Eureka. **

**Mischa: I'll need to see you later Renton. You may need a brainwave check up.**

To Everyone:

Is it true that Reffing increases the Sex-drive?

To Master Norb:

Has there been a wave of converts to the Valderac faith since the incedent with the corallians?

Tetsu Deinonychus

**Everyone: Really?!**

**Holland: Thats news to me. **

**Matthieu: Same here.**

**Talho: I heard a rumor about that once but never thought too much of it. Guess it's true.**

**Holland: Well were off.**

**Talho: Were are you guys going.**

**Guys: To reff of course.**

**Stoner: I'm sorry but the CZD (Communication with Zone Deznins ) player hasn't been fixed yet so Marter Norb can't answer your question. From recent newspapers though, it seems that there is some increase in the number of people converting to the Voderek faith. It's nothing too big for front page news but it got around. Alot more people are taking a positive route with the way they treat our planet and are learning to respect the Scub corel and befriend it. Everyone seems to be doing their part to help the world bit by bit.**

_A/N I'm sorry about the shortness of this. I was really busy this week. I've wrote a bunch of other stories and would love it if you checked them all out. Remember Review review review. Jya na. _


	5. RayOut Issue 5

_I'm really sorry everyone. There has been a huge delay on the production of RayOut if you haven't all ready noticed. Not only have there been major technical problems lately but everything I was going to publish was...well burned by the children. They said they were sorry but I don't believe them for a second. I've had to rewrite everything and edit it many times because it was never as good as the original. I hope you'll for give me._

_-Stoner_

Well here it goes,

to the government, how did you forget how to build space ships?

To Gonzo, why did the coral make Eureka if they could make you? Or why you if they already made Eureka.

To Holland, How did you see your brother when you were young?

To Misha, so what's with the cameras, in there? And what do you do with the tapes?

To the girls of the Gekko, yo why you all crushing on Renton?

To the guys of the Gekko, aren't you jealous of Renton getting all the girls?

-LTBlue15

**The Government: What do you mean 'How did we forget how to build space ships'? Our current technology of space crafts is better then ever before. Nothing compares to what we have created now. We have created the ultimate flight vessels. We mean, how can you forget how to build a space ship? There's no one way to make them, there just updated. Really isn't a space ship just a craft that can enter space safely? We didn't forget anything.**

**Gonzo: You have seen by now, that there are three known **Coralian **in Human form on this planet of ours. The Scub Coral created the three of us as a...test, to see how one would react to us. More then one of us was made so we could all see different environments and different people. It wouldn't be a very good test if there was only one subject.**

**Holland: I hated him. Plain and simple.**

**Mischa: It would not be wise to reveal such information within the presence of others...whisper I'll meet you in the Capital underground parking lot, 10 pm. Tell No One.**

**Talho: Renton?! That little dweeb?! I'm a mother now you know. I can't be going around and doing that sort of thing. I do have a fiancée in case you've forgotten.**

**Gidget: I don't need anyone but my Doggie.**

**Mischa: I'm too old for this.**

**Hilda: ...**

**Matthieu: Don't you have anything to say about this?**

**Hilda: I agree with Misha.**

**Matthieu: Your only 27!**

This looks fun! I'm not going to ask any perverted questions. (Even though they are funny to read)

To Eureka - Have you been taught by the crew about how humans live 'cause you always seem so curious.

To Renton - When are you going to visit the kids in Bellforest? I'm sure they miss both you and Eureka.

To Talho - Congrates on having your baby. I've always wondered this, when and how did you and Holland meet?

To Holland - What did you think of Renton when he was with Eureka in the past? In the anime you seemed overprotective of her.

-Tomboytrainer

**Eureka: I didn't need to be taught too much except for basic human functions and how to control the Nirvash. Everyday I learned something new just by watching others.**

**Renton: I really want to but I'm not sure how yet. I've been researching a way to communicate with them and have started on a prototype so it won't be long now. Please hug then for me.**

**Talho: I meet Holland when both of us served in the military together with Dewey. Didn't you see the flashbacks?**

**Holland: I was pretty jealous because I knew that Eureka would have to choose someone and I wanted it to be. But when I realized that she had picked Renton over me, I guess I was pretty angry for a while.**

To Moondoggie: Thanks to your response, I don't think that I'll ever ask anyone that question ever again.

To Eureka: Out of all the people you have met, who do you like the least?

To Mischa: Your response to my question makes me suspicious.

To Maurice Maeter and Link: Have you guys ever pranked anyone else besides Renton?

-No one in particular

**Moondoggie: I'm pretty sure most of them are scarred for life.**

**Matthieu: So. Many. Copies. To. Burn. **

**Gidget: And such detail too...**

**Eureka: I've met a lot of people before and out of all of them there wasn't anyone I truly disliked. But I did like the people who threw rocks at me.**

**Mischa: It should...n't...**

**Maurice, Maeter and Linck: Only Papa.**

More questions!  
-  
Dear Renton and Talho:  
Why do people write stories about you two... you know... doing stuff? I hate it! What about you?

Dear Dominic:  
Has Anemone commented you on how short you are?

To everyone:  
If Reffing increases the "Sex-drive," Then why did you all go Reffing in issue 4?

To Master Norbu (Japanese spelling:)):  
Have you taken a bath since your last one?

-Reffer Lift

**Talho: WHHHHAAAAAATTTT!!! Who are those SHT Heads. I'll beat there skulls in so bad...**

**Mischa: Please clam down Talho, you just gave birth a little while ago.**

**Renton: I sure Moondoggie wasn't one of them.**

**Holland: Yes. Of Course not. Right Moondoggie?**

**Moondoggie:...I should start running shouldn't I?**

**Gidget: Doggie how could you?!**

**Holland: You get a five second head start starting...FIVE SECONDS AGO!! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHT!!**

**Moondoggie: Where the hell did you get that chainsaw! AHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Dominic: Only EVERY FREAKIN' DAY FOR A YEAR! But hey thanks for reminding her.**

**Anemone: Hey Dominic your like totally short. Hee hee.**

**The Guys: We are under no obligation to answer that question. Our sex lives are private and of none of the public's concern.**

**Talho: Like you guys ever get any.**

**Hilda : Oooo That had to hurt.**

**Stoner: Fortunately the CZD is ready to be used so Master Norbu can answer your question.**

**Norbu: A bath? Why would you even mention such a thing? As a Vodarek priest it is important to preserve my scent for...various reasons.**

**Sakuya: You stink up my lotus. Go take a bath.**

Dear Dominic, so you're really 20!?!? Dang how can someone be that short if they're 20?

To Anemone: Also have you tried putting "yummy yummies" on yourself so Dominic can eat them too?

Sincerely the Mischeivous Lil Kitsune

**Dominic: Yes I am. What is it with every one and my height? So what if I'm sho- shor- ...vertically impaired. Quit making fun of meeeee!**

**Anemone: There are some many yummy yummies that I just don't know which ones to chose.**

To other reviewers, some of those questions seem like they shouldn't need to be asked. Like Tomboytrainer, I think it was said pretty explicitly over the course of the series that Holland's early attitude toward Renton came from a number of points:

1. Renton reminded him of his past all too often and he didn't want to deal with it, as well as his flaws and shortcomings.

2. Renton's presence also constantly reminded him of what he had set out to do (save the world), which also meant facing his past and not running from his feelings.

3. He was to some degree jealous that Renton had become Eureka's partner instead of him (not that he was in love with Eureka, he just thought being the hero could ease his guilt).

Of course it eventually all developed into a deep liking and respect for the young man.

Anyway, here's some questions from me:

1. Dear Renton and Eureka (if that's who you really are)

You're not fooling me with this naive/innocent act. And if its not an act then are you really Renton and Eureka? Perhaps you are imposters asked to respond to those questions due to concerns for Renton and Eureka's safety in a world that may not be ready to accept a human and Coralian couple creating a new form of human. Because what you say sounds like you at an early point in the series, not who you are now.

I mean sheesh by the end of the series you were both largely beyond those childish behaviors (at least when alone), easily stating your feelings and reveling in the others touch. Not to mention kissing deeply twice in the space of a minute or so. That's right, I was watching the whole thing you sweet lovebirds you.

Not to mention by the end of the series you're both over 16 and legally married (says so on the papers we see with Axle and the kids), and with the Nirvash's command to become one and guide a new evolution for humans and Coralians plus all the time alone you've had (a year passing before you come home and all, unless you were in some dormant state for most of it) you definitely aren't a stranger to at least the topic of sex at this point.

So go ahead Eureka, keep playing the naive one. I know Renton massages your wings at night and that you love it.

Anyway, now that that's been sorted out, here's question 2.

2. Dear Renton:

Many have been wondering about the exact nature of that red light in your forehead that you develop at the end of the series. The communing you are seen doing with Eureka and her blue light at the very end of the series seems to show that the forehead lights connect you to each other on some deep mental level, letting you feel each other's emotions and perhaps hear each other's thoughts. Or at least that's what was indicated also in a translated interview by one of your creator's in Japan.

As for how that can be possible, let's just say I'm from an alternate universe where you guys' lives are a fictional anime series and leave it at that kay?

But anyway, what is making that light? Do you have a jewel-like bead like Eureka's (hard to tell with the way you keep your hair) or does the glow come from something inside your forehead under the skin?

3. To Renton and Eureka:

Is it embarrassing to have your names carved in the moon with a heart for all the world to see, or is it simply the most romantic thing ever? Or both perhaps?

4. To Anemone (on a rather serious note):

Do you have any memory of who you were before you were taken from that war torn area and experimented on until you became the "replacement" Eureka? Most of the children taken in seemed to have limited awareness to start with, Dominick even said you had developed your own personality, which indicated that you at one time had none.

5. To Renton and Eureka:

Do you guys now have powers like Master Norb and Sakuya did? I would assume so as you displayed a few at the end of the series, and you just may not have developed them fully yet.

6. To Anemone (again)

What do you think it was that made you finally realize what a crazy, twisted monster Dewey was? It clearly occurred during your dance with him when he was speaking of his sad, twisted past, as afterward you are alone in a dark room and act with absolute revulsion and fear when you see a bit of his hair on you and express a desire for Dominick to get you away from there. In contrast in your past encounters with Dewey you always seemed extremely pleased to be anywhere near him. Was it something he said or the way he said it that made you realize you were nothing but a tool to him and the only person who had shown any real care for you was Dominick?

Obviously, I bet a number of these questions won't be answered for security reasons so I understand, but I felt like writing them down anyway.

-Pokemon Fan

**Stoner: Wow. Some of these questions are really detailed. Your know if I start asking to many of these weird questions I could get in trouble. But seeing as I already am we might as well get a few, shall we say, 'secrets', out of the way. When a question comes up, I shall have the person(s) it is being directed to explain it more.**

**Renton: Okay, here's the deal. First of all, Stoner told me that the reader ratings would increase if I answered the questions like the ones before, with the early series innocence act. He also told me that if I didn't do it he would cut my leg off with Holland's chainsaw. Second of all, can't you just except the fact that Eureka really just is a nice, (naïve) girl? I mean can't you just imagine Eureka as an S/M freak with her sweet innocent voice? I don't think so. And Third of all, I considering you for a restraining order, you crazy starker!**

**Renton: I am unsure of this myself and in no way am I going to let someone rip open my forehead to find out.**

**Eureka: I think I can speak for both Renton and I when I say that having our names carved on the moon can be a little bit embarrassing at times but it is also a blessing that our names will live on forever so that everyone will know that humans can co-exist with Coralians.**

**Anemone: No I'm afraid I don't have any memory of what I was before. But it doesn't bother me in the least, because now I have so many friends and Dominic is here with me too. I'm sure that whatever memories I had from before couldn't top the ones I'm making now.**

**Renton: Unless you consider blinking lights in our foreheads a power then I can't speak of any for more self that have awakened or developed further. **

**Eureka: Is flight a power? Now that I have wings, I guess that could be considered a power. I'm trying m hardest to further my flying skills but it's a lot harder then using a reff board because there is no solid surface for me to stand on.**

**Anemone: I knew that anyone who used Pert Plus on there hair must be a crazy twisted freak. His hair was all over the place so I needed to get away from there as fast as possible. Then I realized that Dominic's hair always smelled really nice.**

**Dominic: You only like me because my hair smells nice?!**

**Anemone: No No of course not. It's just for the readers, just for the readers….Your gonna edit that right?**

**Stoner:…Un Yeah Sure. **

_A/N That's all I can do for now. I'm deeply sorry for the length of time it took to get this chapter out there and if you're still with me I'm grateful. So to mark off the new school year, I'm going to issue a character popularity contest. Simply leave your vote in a review or pm and the standing will be announced in issue 7. The cast will also comment about there standings which should be quite funny. Jya ne._


	6. RayOut Issue 6

_Wow it sure has been a long one. I'm super sorry for the wait on this one guys but you know with my daily marker sniffing (school) and all the pictures I had to Photoshop (endless homework) I almost didn't even have enough time to sleep let alone type up the new issue. And with the computer crashing and no access to internet, I had a hard time doing anything. So here it is I hope you al haven't forgotten about this magazine yet so I'll try my hardest to post all of the reviews in the mag this weekend. Much love._

_-Stoner_

Well, it looks like this feature has gotten a lot of attention. So, I may as well join in on the fun while it lasts. Listen carefully, Moondoggie; these questions are directed at you!

1) When's the last time you took a vacation? Or, is every day too fun for you to leave?

2) Sorry to hear that your lemon fanfic isn't exactly popular around the place...do you think you'll ever write another one? As they say, practice makes perfect!

Well, I hope you can get back with some answers.

An Ordinary Reader, and Moondoggie's #2 fan...because a friend of mine already claimed position #1 a while ago.

**Moondoggie: Wow it's really nice to have a whole letter directed towards me for once...**

**Stoner: Get on with it already, this is precious time I could be using to black mail Jobs.**

**Moondoggie: Right...So a vacation huh? Well I don't really think it's necessary since everyday is like a vacation. We are always going to new places and I get to reff too and even polite the ship so it's really fun. And bet of all it's free .**

**Moondoggie: As for my fanfiction, (it was titled Sickeningly Sweet), I don't believe it was that the quality of the writing was bad but what freaked everyone out was the context, and the quantity...and the extreme detail...Maybe if I got some support from the readers (you guys) I would be tempted to post it in a new section of RayOut.**

**Stoner: Like hell I'd let you do that! I don't want the readers to think everyone on the Gekko is queer!**

**Mischa: Actually a lot of teenage girls seem to show a large interest in Male on Male sexual relationships. It might be a welcomed addition to the magazine.**

**Hap: How the hell do you know that?!**

**Talho: Yeah, how do you know so much about this sort of thing? It's starting to make me suspicious...**

**Gidget:...**

**Matthieu: Gidget, why did you get so quite all of a sudden?**

A question for Renton, what is your stand in vegetation rights?

-zaza girl

**Renton: What the hell?**

**Eureka: What kind of question is that?**

**Stoner: How can they have rights if there vegetables? **

**Linck: You're crazy. Good bye, crazy lady.**

Now for some questions

1. Renton u should be able to answer this do u and Eureka plan on have kids yourselves?

2. Anemone do u still get those injections and if not are u gonna get that injection hole taken out?

3. Gidget we don't here much of your relationship with moondoggie. How is that going and do you plan on havin any kids?

-RadicalNotes

**Eureka: We've gotten this question a few time before, but I don't want the children we already have to get jealous because that potential child would be different because it would have true birth parents.**

**Renton: Believe me, three kids are more then enough to handle.**

**Anemone: Now that I found someone to love me I don't have massive spaz attacks anymore so there's no need for the injections but unfortunately the hole can't be taken out. It doesn't bother me and it tickle every time Dominic puts his-...**

**Dominic: Anemone! This fanfiction is rated T for teen. You can't say that!**

**Anemone: Say what? Pe-...**

**Dominic: Anemone!!**

**Gidget: Oh it's just going great! Doggie and I have never been closer. Isn't that right Doggie?**

**Moondoggie:...and this really hot chick I saw in the market had these really big ti-...**

**SMACK**

**Gidget: Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!**

**Moondoggie: Yes ma'am.**

**Matthieu: Bother you've been whipped good.**

**Gidget: My body has just begun to reach my prime. There's no way I'm having a kid and ruining all that hard work. Besides I'm on the pill any way.**

Question to Dominic and Anemone: When and how did you met? Was it when you were kids? Before Dominic got his assignment to Anemone? What was Anemone's first reaction to him?

Dominic, when did you first realized that you were in love with her? She probably gave you a lot of hard time.

-Gimpyslair

**Dominic: The first time I ever met Anemone was when I was assigned to her. Before that I had never met her before.**

**Anemone: My first reaction was that I thought I had a new toy to play with. It was great at first because Dominic would bring me lots of sweet and yummy things to eat but then he was really annoying and always sticking things in my neck and look where we are now.**

**Dominic: (I'm sorry for all the pain I cause you Anemone.) Yeah eh heh he what a wild ride.**

**Dominic: I think it was some time in the middle of the series when she started becoming violent and I wished I could make all her pain go away and stop these people from making her do all those horrible things. Don't even start on the hard times. I've been kicked and bitten so many times I can't even count them all. I even got kicked in the 'nads. **

**Anemone: It was a kick of compassion.**

**Dominic: You know it wasn't at the time.**

To Mischa: You know, you really aren't all that convincing.

To Eureka: Out of all the bad things that have happened, what do you think was the worst?

To Maurice, Maeter, and Linck: Why haven't you pranked anyone else? If I could get away with it, I'd prank someone every day.

To Moondoggie: I'm beginning to despise you…

As for the popularity vote…

Eureka is my favorite, so I'll vote for her. Is it possible to give Moondoggie a negative vote?

**-**No one in particular

**Moondoggie: What the hell? I write one story and I'm already getting NEGATIVE votes on top of the beating and chain saws scars. This is not my day. Unfair.**

**Mischa: I'm not trying to hide anything. Is it simply so wrong that I don't know what a fanfiction is? But if we look at the word it's self then it becomes pretty clear what is means.**

**Everyone:...OHHHHHhhhhh (I totally knew that.)**

**Eureka: The worse thing I would say is when I had to say goodbye to the Nirvash. And when I thought the children hated me because of my wings. Those two were the saddest moments of my life. I'm so glad every thing is better now.**

**Maurice: We could if we wanted to but it's so much more fun when we prank Papa because he never learns. **

**Maeter: Everyone else can already tell if we were 'gunna prank 'em.**

**Linck: Papa makes funny faces when we prank 'im. It's so much fun.**

**Moondoggie: Yeah well I don't like you too much either right now. Don't know why you hate me so much since all I did was write a FICTIONAL story (stares at everyone else).**

**Gidget: Doggie that was totally gross. How would you ever come up with those sick ideas in the first place?**

**Moondoggie: whisper you would be surprised what one can find in Stoner's Photoshop albums.**

**Gidget: o0...**

To Renton:

I know you and Holland have put your differences aside and are friends now. But still, have you ever thought about giving Holland one good atomic-wedgie for all the crap he put you through.

Didn't you think to use saltine crackers to keep yourself from throwing-up back when you had that problem.

Has anyone ever called you a Drama-queen?

Don't you find Eureka's wings sexy? (the wing-fetish community salutes you!)

To Moondoggie:

I just want to praise you for writing the best Renton x Holland yaoi lemon I've ever read!

And, I thought nothing would ever top your Renton x Eureka x Talho x Gidget x Hilda orgy-lemon!

My popularity contest vote goes to Moondoggie for writing such juicy stories!

To Holland:

Why did you and Charles have to fight to the death when you could have settled for kicking each other in the nads until one of you falls over in pain, or a "who can give the most painful wedgie" contest?

Do you think your brother Dewey would have abandoned his evil scheme if someone had given him a wedgie or kicked him in the nads when he was younger?

To Eureka:

Are you planning to give Talho lot's of advice about raising kids once her baby is as old as your kids are now?

As a Coralian are any of your senses (sight, hearing, etc.) more or less sensitive than a humans?

Ever thought about appearing in a wing-fetish magazine?

**-**Tetsu Deinonychus

**Renton: You know what I never thought of it that way. That a good idea. (Turns to Holland)**

**Holland (revs chain saw) Don't even think about it.**

**Renton: Right...**

**Eureka: What problem is she talking about Renton?**

**Mischa: I believe what Tetsu is referring to is Buli-...**

**Renton: Now now Miss Mischa I don't think we need to get into that.**

**Linck: Buli?**

**Eureka: Buly? **

**Linck/Eureka: Bully?**

**Eureka: Bully? Renton, were you bullied as a child?! Oh no you should have told me. I've failed you as your 'wuv muffin'. starts to cry**

**Renton: Shh, Shh. Now, now Eureka, it's not what you think. And don't say that too loud okay? I was just sorta...sick when I was younger and didn't eat any crackers to help make myself feel better.**

**Eureka: You really mean it Renton? sniff**

**Renton: Yeah, sorta...**

**Renton: I"M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! SOMEONE TELL ME I"M PRETTY! **

**Renton: And by the way I did not have a problem it was just a really bad 6 months for me. And..yeah there pretty sexy. (Are you kidding? There freakin' amazingly sexy. Inner Renton knows where the sexy at baby!)**

**Moondoggie: Ehh heh heh he I have no idea what you're...talking about I don't...remember...writing...that.**

**Holland: WHEN ARE YOU GUNNA LEARN! (Takes out the chain saw)**

**Talho: I want in on this beating too Holland.**

**Gidget/Hilda: Same here.**

**Monndoggie: Thanksforthevote.gottogonowbye! AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh...**

**Holland: Get back here you little piece of SHT!**

**Talho: Why I 'otta Rip your BEEP BEEP BEEP hole BEEP BEEP chain saw BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP whipped cream.**

**Renton: Miss Talho the baby...**

**Talho: SHUT UP! YOU'LL GET YOUR'S LATER...Mommy will be right back so you stay here ok mommies little sweetie pie.**

**Baby: Gah. (N/A I won't reveal the name that easily)**

**Talho: Gooood Boy. Now where did that little BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP go...?**

**Hap: Since Holland went off so go kill Moondoggie we're going to have to wait until he gets back for these questions.**

**Eureka: It's my turn right? Yes I do plan to help Talho as much as I can but Renton taught me most of the parenting skills in know today so maybe he would be more suited for the job.**

**Renton: I don't think I plan going anywhere near Talho in the near future.**

**Eureka: Everything I believe is pretty much the same but compared to Renton, I can see a little father then him, since he used to wear glasses he he.**

**Renton: Don't make fun of me. I"M BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY!!**

**Stoner: -cough- drama queen -cough-**

**Renton: WHO SAID THAT?!**

**Eureka: Wing Fetish? Is there even such a magazine? **

_A/N So how was that everybody. It's been a long time hasn't it I hope you'll forgive me. I'm doing my best to make lots of great stuff for you guys like maybe some artwork for the story (wing fetish anyone) and maybe posting Moondoggie's fanfictions. If you'll be patient with me I am doing my best top get it all done. Since there is so much snow where I live there are bond to be snow days where I can work on this for all you wonder full readers. Don't forget that there is a popularity contest going on right now for the character of Eureka seveN. There out come of this magazine depends on it. Well not really but it would be fun right? I might have to extend that date but I know you don't want that. See you next time and review please I beg you or there will be no 8th issue._


	7. RayOut Issue 7

_Ok back again everybody. Did ya miss me? Well sorry for the wait. I hope everyone enjoyed there holidays and New Years so as the gift the current standing of the contest...at the end of this issue. The final results in issue number 8 so vote vote vote please and thank you. On to the letters._

_-Stoner_

Umm... my vote would go Moondoggie! Because he wrote those stories! 

Question 1-to Doggie: Why do you always wear blue? Is it your favorite color or is there something more to it?

Question 2-to the entire crew- What do you plan on doing in the future?

That's all I got. You've got a good story going here! Keep it up! -

-SunnyMoony

**Moondoggie: Since most of the time the Gekko is dirt broke. Most of us can only afford to have maybe 3 or 4 of the same kind of clothes. And I happen to like blue.**

**Holland: We're not restricted by a plot line any more so we can do whatever we want.**

Wonderful responses all! And I assure you Renton that I am not a starker. A stalker perhaps but certainly not a starker.

And no, I do accept Eureka's sweetness as real, I just know that like with all of you its just one side of her. There's also the jealous, vindictive side (displayed when Renton started showing her up in the Nirvash), the cold killer side (before her emotions started to awaken) and a goofy, teasing side (the soccer game episode). Thus she also has a side that enjoys romantic physical pleasure, how else do you explain the way she reacted when Renton stroked her wings in that one episode? She practically swooned. And no, that was not an attempt to indicate anything dirty, just an event that supports a point. That and how she clearly likes kissing Renton too.

No need to respond to these, just wanted to let you guys know I read them. My apologies for how complex and serious many of the questions from before were. Good luck with future writings.

-Perentie Fan

**Renton: Dur? -. - Well that's a mistake I need to avoid. Now I have one more stalker to add to the list.**

**Hilda: You know Stoner there really wasn't any need to put this one in. They even say that we didn't need to respond to it.**

**Stoner: Well what are ya gonna do? Sex sells.**

**Renton: SEX!? We aren't talking about sex! No sex here! You really need to get off the markers. **

**Stoner: Well maybe you need to shut up!**

**Talho: Ohhh you walked right into that one.**

**Matthieu: Nice.**

Hey Stoner what up?

I have a few things I would like to ask

1. To Dominic: Anemone do you two share a bed yet?  
2. To Dominic: Anemone again have you done it yet or is Anemone still a virgin?  
3. To Dominic are you still a virgin?  
4. To Anemone is Dominic's manhood as short as he is?  
5. To Renton any plain to put a ring on Eureka's finger by her 16th birthday?  
6. To These ones for Talho so Talho Holland snore or anything like that?

By the way sorry about the lose of theEND Anemone, it was one freaky looking machine but kind of cool

Yeah I know a lot of questions for one fan letter

Yours Truly,  
GekkoFan (MattDude27)

**Stoner: Nothing much. Just exploiting the crews precious time.**

**Dominic: o.0 The hell kinda questions are these. 2 and 3 are pretty much the same and I.AM.NOT.SHORT.**

**Anemone: 'Cept for down there...**

**Dominic: Anemone! What is it with everyone and our sexlives. Is it that important to know weather I'm uke or seme?!**

**Anemone: -cough- Uke -cough-**

**Dominic: ANEMONE! **

**Anemone: Sorry I have this really bad -cough- uke -cough- cold. **

**Renton: Hey. In case you didn't already notice she already is 16.**

**Talho: Yeah but I don't see any ring. Honestly Renton. You really should know how to treat a lady by now.**

**Renton: Well you should just...fall off a reff board or something...**

**Talho: Wanna try that again?**

**Renton: No Ma'am.**

**Talho: As a matter of fact he does snore. **

**Holland: Do not!**

**Talho: Wanna see the video?**

**Holland: Never mind.**

Questions, again.

Dear Dominic, are you best buds with Krillin from DBZ? I mean, you both are "Vertically Challenged."

Dear Renton and Eureka, I just heard that Doggie just wrote another fic about... you know... and it was about you. How are you gonna kill him?

Dear Talho, You still didn't give us a name for the baby. Does he even have a name?

Dear Renton, Eureka's getting fat.

-Reffer Lift

**Dominic: What's DBZ? Another joke at my height?**

**Mischa: I believe DBZ is an ancient animated television show. The character Reffer Lift is describing is indeed vertically challenged, much more then yourself.**

**Dominic: Ah...hey you are making fun of me aren't you? I'm not short dammit!**

**Renton: Ah ha ha I'm not that bad. I wouldn't chase Brother Doggie around with a chainsaw or anything right Eureka?**

**Eureka: You really have talent Moondoggie.**

**Moondoggie: Eh eh eh than-...**

**Renton: YOU'RE READING IT?! AND LIKING IT?! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!**

**Moondoggie: Don't worry Renton. I doubt eureka knows what a Mexican Avalanche is anyway.**

**Renton: W-W-WHAAAAAAAT?!**

**Talho: Ok since your all pestering me so much about it, I'll tell you but I think Stoner might get pissed about me ruining his cover story. The babies name is Charles Novak.**

**Holland: Looks just like his father!**

**Talho: If he looked just like you, I'd have a heart attack.**

**Hilda: Ouch. That had to hurt.**

**Renton: What! Eureka's not fat...is she?**

My vote goes to Talho. :)

Pretty straight forward question: 

For each couple, what's your favorite and least favorite thing about the other?

For Eureka: When you met Sakuya, she clearly hadn't aged for 40 years-do you change as you get older? I mean, eternal youth sound fantastic but...

And finally for Anemone: Did you get Gulliver before or after you began piloting the Nirvash? Was he a gift? And does he do tricks? I'm just assuming he obeys you better then Dominic.

**-transientK**

**Gidget: Doggie needs to pay attention to me more. I don't think he even listens to me when I'm talking to him. **

**Moondoggie:...and so the chick with the giant rack comes up to me and says...**

**Gidget: Doggie what am I gonna do with you?**

**Talho: Snores. Really loudly.**

**Holland: I've had better in bed.**

**Talho: O.O -SMACK-**

**Holland: Owwww. Geez, if you're not pregnant anymore why are you still so bitchy.**

**Matthieu: There's no saving him now.**

**Hilda: Lay of the sweet talk it's not doing it for me.**

**Matthieu: But honey...you could at least try to accept them and kindness and not a way to get into your pants.**

**Hilda: What was that?!**

**Matthieu: Nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Dominic: Please lay off the short jokes.**

**Anemone: Get a sense of humor and learn to laugh at your self, you big baby.**

**Renton: Is Eureka really getting fat...**

**Eureka: Maybe Renton could cut his hair. It's falling out at over the place. And I haven't really seen much of a difference in aging yet. Could you please try again in 5 or 10 years?**

**Anemone: I got Gulliver way before I started piloting theEND. Dewey gave him to me when I first came over from the lab because I was really lonely. He does tons of tricks too. He can sit and stay and eat and poop on the furniture and break stuff just my sitting on it.**

**Dominic: Anemone, those aren't really tricks...**

I have a question, to anyone if you can answer it:

I'm a historian-in-training, so I'm curious about how the United Federation government came to be. What happened to the nation-states that bounded before, nations like Japan, Britain, America, etc? When the humans returned to earth, why is it the nation-states disappeared and the one world government took form?

To Dominic: I'm considering going into the United States Military myself and I'd like to know how is it you got a commission (or were you promoted?) to the rank of Lieutenant. It seems kinda odd that someone so young rise so quickly through the ranks. Also how did you become interested in the military, or were you just drafted?

To anyone: The highest office in the army was Colonel, right? Was there ever a General in the U.F. Force, or does it just cut off at Colonel?

**Everyone: (Whoa. A smart person.)**

**Dominic: I can't really help you with your first question but I can answer the rest. I was promoted to Lieutenant so quickly because I did some...special jobs, for my superiors. I got interested in the Military at a young age after the family was killed because I wanted to change how the military does things. **

**The highest officer was indeed Colonel because after that was the Council of Sages. The sages didn't want to have too many positions of power in the military and cut it off at Colonel so they could have supreme rule over anything important the military was part of.**

Have one question and one question only.

Moon-Doggie, where'd you get your name? Were you named that? Or is it a nick-name?

-Lazy

**Moondoggie: Um well my real name is James Darren Emerson. Moondoggie is just a nick name that I picked up somewhere. It was a lot cooler then my really name so I just started calling myself that.**

Good to see this is up an' running again. I have only one other question:

To Stoner, has anyone ever told you that you look like Che Guevara?

Renton and Eureka Forever

**Gidget: Omg he does!**

**Everyone else: (I have no idea who that is...)**

_**And now the current standings of the popularity contest...**_

**In First Place...** **MoonDoggie with 24837 votes and one negative vote.**

**In Second Place...**** Tied between Eureka, Talho and Dominic with 1000 votes each.**

**In Third Place...**** Everyone else with a big fat 0 votes.**

_**Note: Due to lack of interest, most of the numbers are fake only the first digit from the left it the real number of votes. Please Vote some more people. And now what does the crew think.**_

**Moondoggie: Woohoo!! How do you like that Holland? In your face! Still can't believe that negative vote though...**

**Eureka: Thank you everyone.**

**Dominic: I didn't know I was still loved. -Sniff-**

**Talho: What only 1000 crappy votes. I should totally get more votes. I'm the only one on this ship with any sex appeal!**

**Everyone else: We're unloved. Somebody hug us.**

_A/N I'm sorry if I didn't put your question in but I have to save some for issue 8 just in case I don't get enough reviews in time. Please everyone I can't stress enough how important it is to vote and review. Even if you leave 10 no name reviews voting for the same person I don't care just leave me something!_


End file.
